A Single Tear
by HisDarkGoddess
Summary: Can Gaara save the ones he loves in time, or will he be to late.


_**A/n: Ok I have no idea where this story is going from this point is sort of writing its self. Most of you know how that works. I will update Lost Love as soon as possible. My damn Muse Onyx thinks it is funny when I get frustrated. So he is refusing to help me to see how long it takes for me to write a story without him and so he can tick me off.**_

_**I hope you like this story. I need at least 10 reviews before I add a new Chapter to this story. For all you people that Reviewed my other stories. Thanks Huggles**_

Chapter One. 

Gaara reached into his desk and pulled out a Letter and looked at the small tidy hand-writing as he looked at it he started to hear faint traces of her laughter 'Why did she go? Did I really hurt her that bad? Maybe she will come back'

_Flashback_

_Ino rested her head on Gaara's shoulder as they sat outside watching the sunset. Gaara started to smell the sharp salty traces of tears he looked over at Ino. She was crying. He rested his hand on her cheek. "Ino? What's Wrong." Ino glanced at him "Don't get mad at me Gaara." "Why would I?" She looked back at the Sky "We're going to have a baby Gaara." Gaara's jaw dropped and he turned Ino's head back towards him "Are you fucking serious? Oh my god! I'm really going to be a daddy?!" Ino giggled slightly as Gaara danced around the hill. "So your not mad?" Gaara smirked and walked over to her Kneeling in front of her he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Of course not."_

_End flashback_

That was the last time she was the last time she was happy, as the weeks progressed she seemed to sink into her self more and more. When Gaara asked about it she got mad at him and they started to fight. That was when she left. Gaara felt a hand rest on his shoulder her spun around expecting to see Ino. His face fell "What do you want Temari?." Temari handed Gaara an envelope that was from Kohona. "Here this just came…Its from the Hokage." Gaara took the envelope slowly not wanting to overexcite himself and he opened it. This is what it read:

Gaara:

I am sorry to report, Your wife and Daughter have been kidnapped from Kohona. It is of our understanding Itachi Uchiha was spotted in the outskirts of the village. If we hear or discover anything we will report straight to you. Please don't do anything rash.

Sincerely,

Naruto Uzumaki

Hokage.

Ps. I AM SO SORRY!! Oh and your Daughters name is Saria.

Gaara dropped the letter and punched the top of his desk "God Damn it why did she go!!" Temari sighed and kneeled in front of her brother "Gaara it will be ok they will find her I am sure of it. Please calm down. You let her leave because you love her and you respected her wishes." Gaara rested his head on the top of his desk "Please leave Temari I want to be alone. I didn't let her go she left me." Temari Gasped "Gaara are you crying?" Gaara growled slightly "Uh-Duh I just found out the women I love and my daughter have been kidnapped you would be crying to!" Temari stood up "Do you want anything?" "No just leave!! NOW!"

With Ino.

Ino looked around the dark room. The only light was coming from the small window beside the closet. Saria was sitting beside her mom holding on to her teddy bear for dear life "Moomy I waz to gos homz" Ino took a deep breath to hide the tears "I know baby but we cant." Saria looked up at her mommy her blue eyes shining with unshed tears "Buts I wants to gos pwease!!" Ino looked over at her daughter. She had the same vivid red hair as Gaara, Her eyes were an extremely bright blue, Just like her dad she was extremely pale, Like most 1 year olds she had adorable chubby cheeks. Before Ino could respond the door opened and Itachi Uchiha walked into the room switching on a light as he got close to the bed "So you listen. Hmm. According to my brother you were a defiant wench but then again so was my brother that would explain why he is dead in the other room. Oh I am rambling again so sorry." Ino looked up at him her eyes wide. Saria wasn't effected she jumped up and waddled over to Itachi and kicked him in the knee "Yous ares a meany weany." Itachi's eye twitched slight "Deidara please come get the little brat out of my sight." Deidara walked into the room and picked up Saria who started to cry as soon as he feet left the floor. Ino jumped up "Please don't take my baby!! Please!" Deidara looked down the pain clearly showing in his eyes. "Sorry M'lady." He turned and left the room. Saria screamed the whole way down the hall. Ino fell to the ground as if all her life energy that had been drained. Ino awoke an hour later Itachi was sitting by her side a book in his hands. He looked up from his book and smirked " So you desided to join the world of the living. I was a little worried there for a minute." Ino glanced up at him "What do you want from us?" Itachi sat his book down and stood up slowly "I don't know Ino what do you think I want? I want the Kazekage's secret weapon of power. His wife. Yeah Ino the Akatsuki and the sound village know. You were Gaara's source of power now you are gone and Gaara will be gone soon." Ino brows knitted together "I don't know what you are talking about and why would you want that? I mean what could you do with Suna? The village is filled with nothing but slackers and good for nothing people." Itachi sat down on the edge of the bed "Ok I will think of something else…ah I got it I want you." Ino gasped and backed up against the wall "No you cant be serious I mean look at me I am ugly." Itachi scooted closer "I am looking at you and I see a beautiful talented ninja who would be perfect to help repopulate the Uchiha family." " I said no to Sasuke and I am not changing my answer for you. You are nothing but a scum bag Itachi Uchiha" Itachi eye started to twitch "you are seriously going to regret that you little Bitch." Ino tried to back up more but Itachi was to fast. His hand latched on to her wrist and pulled her up to him and kissed her roughly. Ino's mind went crazy opening up memories and chakra sighs she had tried to hide. She signal the chakra toward the only person should could talk to with her mind. And she screamed.

With Gaara

Gaara jolted awake, his face drenched with sweat. He sat up straight in his bed and looked around his room in panic "Ino? Is that you where are you?" " Gaara please help me. Before it is to late " the voice answered. Gaara stood up and walked over to his window. He looked up at the sky as a single tear rolled down his face. He fell to his knees "Please hold on Ino I'm coming."

End

Please Review.

_Kairea_


End file.
